The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Ilex crenata and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Glorie Dwarf’. ‘Glorie Dwarf’ is a new cultivar of Japanese holly grown for use as an ornamental landscape plant.
The new cultivar was discovered as a naturally-occuring branch mutation by the Inventors in Kayhauserfeld, Germany in August of 2002 of Ilex crenata ‘Glory Gem’ (not patented) that was growing outdoors in a production field.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by one of the Inventors using semi-hardwood stem cuttings in June of 2003 in Kayhauserfeld, Germany. Asexual propagation by semi-hardwood stem cuttings has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.